Into the DBZ world were nappa is mustach man
by Animeizzy
Summary: me and my friend have a very weird adventure VegetaxOC(MY FRIEND) TrunksxOC(ME)
1. Chapter 1

DBZ Fan Fiction ,,,3

setting: present (2013 to be exsact)

OC: julia and izzy beebe (no relation)

characters: VEGETA ,GOKU ,trunks ,gohan ,goten ,yamcha ,picolo ,krillin ,tien ,choutzu ,nappa

(so theres gonna be lots and LOTS of bald people)

~~at the bus stop for school~~

it was just another normal day for julia and izzy the first day of the school year julia was excited for her first day. Her long hip length auburn hair flowing in the september wind as she ran up to izzy a girl of her same age with dark brown hair and matching eyes like julia. She wore a heavy baggy jersy and dark black jeans for she was not the girly girl and neither was julia. With her leather biker jacket and dark blue riped jeans with a normal skull T-shirt underneath. So both girls of the age 17-18 stood there waiting for there bus chating ''so you think were going to get new techers this year'' ''maybe i just hope they're atleast nice along with some new students'' ''yeah other wise its going to be like last year me ,you ,veronica and meghan'' julia nodded in agree ment as the bus pulled up. About 20 talking and yelling teens on it. So julia and izzy walked up the mini steps to go grab a seat witch was always eather the very back or front cause of how the kids picked fights in the middle

after getting to school the two of them found out that veronica and meghan arn't at school today so they were forced to go to their first hour class alone.

in her first hour (PE) julia ran into a group of girls that she had bad history with. she tried to just ignore them but they wouldn't quit and the ring leader jesica decided she was getting board so she punched julia in the arm. julia shot around like a bullet and punched her square in the nose and of course all the teacher saw was jesica getting punched. julia got so mad she stormed out of the school and they were standing there almost as if they had been waiting for her.

~later on~

izzy came running out of the school covered in what looked like red paint and julia hoped it was red paint so once izzy caught up to her laughing her ass off she gave julia a big grin showing all of her pretty white teeth ''izzy what did you do'' izzy stoped grinning ''nothing it was tori one of the popy girls that hate us because we gotz supa saiyan swag'' julia just chuckled when two strange figures hideing came upto them. Then izzy looked over julias shoulder ''HEY WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU'' but when the figures came closer izzy and julia came to relization on who they were ''omg vegeta and -stach'' then izzy stroked her imaginary mustach

as they came closer and closer julia felt her heart skip a beat she had had a crush on vegeta for years and noone really knew so when she finally came face to face with her crush she got really nervous but had no time for nervousness when she saw izzy back off to the side and behind nappa who didn't notice. izzy then jumped onto nappa's shoulders and shouted "ONWARD MOOSTACH MAN!" while nappa strugled to get izzy off him julia facepalmed and vegeta chukled ''izzy get the hell off of nappa'' ''never i am the master of bald people'' ''what the hell girl get off of me now pewny human or i will kill you''

"izzy i sugest you listen to him he can and will kill you" "you must be the smart one of the two you don't underestimate us" "you should never underestimate the saiyin race" then vegeta and nappa just looked at julia shocked that she knew who they were.

''yeah but saiyans are super sexy and have swag =3'' "IZZY!" "what did i do" "GET OFF ME NOW!" and just then nappa got ahold of the back of izzy's shirt and threw her to the ground izzy started to tear up and everyone saw her arm and leg were bleeding ''ow'' ''see izzy i told you and dont tell me your about to cry'' ''n-no'' then vegeta steped into the conversation ''whatever the reason we came here is because we need you to come with us julia-'' ''HEY WHAT ABOUT ME'' ''as i was just about to say we need julia and izzy to come with us'' ''oh ok 0w0''

~~somewere very unknown to our young travlers~~

''ARE WE THERE YET'' izzy yelled from the top of nappas shoulders were she crawled up to in nappas protest ''woman if you say that one more time im going to blast you to the moon'' ''that sounds fun'' ''dont hesatate to ask for my help'' izzy just shrunk back in depression while vegeta smirked ''oh dont worry you'll be the first i'll ask'' "so why exactly are we not flying?" "you can fly?" "no but nappa's carrying izzy for no reason" "SHE WON'T GET OFF!" "that's ok nappa i havn't gottin her to stop that stuff since third grade, so vegeta you didn't answer my first question" "ya vegeta im tired of walking anyway" "I AM NOT CARRYING YOU!" ''WHAT ABOUT ME VEGIE-KUN'' ''NEVER YOU PEWNY HUMAN'' ''hey you dont need to be mean about it and plus'' izzy jumped off of nappas shoulders ''i can run from here so nappa you carry juliet'' ''izzy you got my damn name wrong'' izzy pointed to her own face ''dose this face looks like it gives a damn no no it dosent so shut the fuck up and get on moo-stach mans shoulders ok'' julia just sighed as she got a piggy back ride from nappa in the skywhile izzy down below ran like a cheeta and vegeta comments ''ive never seen a pewny human run so fast in my entire life'' "ya im the one on the track team and she runs faster than me, i am the stronger one though" ''oh really'' ''yes VEGGIE-KUN really'' julia smirked ''dont call me that ever again woman'' izzy yelled ''WHATEVER VEGGIE-KUN'' ''GOD DAMNIT GIRL SHUT UP''

~~with the others~~

izzy and julia came to a camp site were they saw goku and his sons eating and picolo medatating ''oh hi guys vegeta are these the girls'' ''yes kakorot these are them'' then izzy sat and went on a rant ''this is them them are we we are them these are us and im a fucking woman ok we got that covered now'' ''...'' ''ok good'' goku walked up to julia and asked ''is she always like this'' ''no worse mostly'' goku sweat droped ''oh ok good to know'' "so if you don't mind me asking why did you kidnap us?" "because we need your help and we knew you wouldn't leave your friend" picolo answers ''ya'no julia its not techianly kidnaping cause we went willingly'' "oh shut up izzy our parents don't know and i don't care how well we know these people" "wait you know us?" gohan asks "how?" "well since like third grade you've been the characters on my favorite tv show and hers since fourth" ''indeed good sir i really look up to guys your like our heros and julia has a big crush on vegeta'' ''IZZY YOU BITCH SHUT UP!'' ''never mwahahahaha'' julia then face palmed and punched izzy ''ow'' ''you deserve it'' "why?" "WHY DO YOU FUCKING THINK!" julia shouted blushing now. she glanced at vegeta and he was blushing too

"you like him too anyway" julia smerked "but im not afraid to admit it" "you suck" "if you two are done then i'd like to finish" said picolo ''no you cant finish because im not done arguing damnit'' ''i am so tell me picolo why do you need our help'' ''achually we just need your help julia'' izzy protest ''hey what about me i can be helpful too its not like im krillin always dieing'' ''hey i take great afence to that'' ''well atleast i didnt fuck an android'' ''izzy shut the fuck up or ill punch all of your teeth out and send you home'' then izzy go sulks in her emo corner "so go on picolo"

"finally we need your help to kill freeza-" "again really how many times does that creep come back to life?!" "yes again only this time we don't know how to beat him, he's gottin so much stronger in otherworld and we need help from another strong saiyin worior" "what are you talking about i'm no saiyin i wish"

"i'd like to talk to her alone" vegeta interupts and walks away julia sighs and follows him "what do you think you're doing denying who you are? why do you think we came to you? why do you think you've always been stronger than everyone else? your friend is another saiyin but she's not a worior by anymeans why do you think she's so fast?" "how do you know anything about me or izzy? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO I AM?!" ''julian stop yelling your hearting my ears'' ''izzy go away and you got my name wrong again'' ''dont care dont give a fuck and if were saiyans how come we dont have badass monkey tails hun?'' "well that's because... well it's just that... what i mean is..." "exactly" "julia izzy" goku shouts running over here "we have to hurry we could only come here for a little while and it's time to go are you two coming?" julia looks at izzy as she replies "no" ''i hate you julia''

goku is shellshocked but composes himself and speeks "please reconsider you're our last hope" suddenly there's a portal behind them and vegeta takes his chance and in the blink of an eye he grabs julia and izzy and jumps through the portal and the others have no choice but to follow and the portal closes.

''WOAH FUCK YEAH I LOVE YOU VEGETA!"

**TILL NEXT TIME FOR OUR YOUNG HEROS**

**IZZY: WOAH YEAH wait why did you say no**

**JULIA:** **because i knew it would make you mad and i have a plan for the next chapter**

**IZZY: *SIGH* i cant believe i gave you vegeta **

**JULIA: you had no choice he would never date you EVER**

**IZZY: i would act different around him so he would like me ya'no**

**JULIA:no you wouldn't you would act like you and it doesn't matter anyway you already gave him to me**

**IZZY:hmm atleast i have trunks he younger and cuter with his violet hair *FANGIRLS***

**JULIA:whatever back to the story so readers don't get board**

**IZZY: YAAAAAAAAAY I WANNA LAND ON TRUNKS WHEN WE COME OUT OF THE PORTAL**

**JULIA: that's what i was thinking**

**IZZY: YAY I WANNA FALL FROM THE SKY**


	2. Chapter 2

DBZ FAN FICTION

PART 2

WOOOOOAAAAAHHH

were did we leave our young heros ah yes through the portal now falling through the sky

so as izzy yelled ''hey julia are we gonna die now'' "not me" izzy looks over and sees that vegeta had caught julia and was landing then she fell right on top of trunks "DAD WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HER?!" "i had my hands full" vegeta smerked while julia chuckled and izzy responded ''wow im hated soooo much not even my friend cares if i fall to my death'' izzy got up off of trunks while vegeta let go of julia ''oh izzy we were never friends you just wont leave me alone hehehe" vegeta responded ''i can see that'' "she knows i'm kidding but that is one of the reasons i put up with her" "not always" izzy whined fake pouting but couldn't stop herself from smiling and her and julia started to laugh goku could tell that this was going to be difficult but he had no other choice like he said they were his only hope

but when izzy looked behind her she literally freaked out "OMG I HAVE DUDE JULIA I HAVE A TAIL OMG I LOVE IT'' julia looked behind her ''omg so do i'' vegeta facepalmed ''if you two are done now can we continue'' izzy looked at him ''hm ok but im still geeked about my tail man'' trunks just looked at izzy trying not to blush cause in his entire life he had never met such an exiting girl in his life izzy noticed this and commented ''so trunks you like what you see'' trunks blushed ''what no i mean yes but wait what'' izzy just laughed at how cute the teen boy was acting ''just please trunks dont look at me like i have burried treasure on me or something'' "what no i wasn't i mean..." trunks sighed there was no point.

~~later that day at capsol corp~~

everyone else was shone to their rooms by bulma but vegeta and julia's rooms were on the other end of the building so vegeta offered to show her to her room for bulma so they were alone. but sense the namekians were still there julia and vegeta had to share a room along with izzy shareing a room with trunks so izzy poped in her ipod and sung along to her favorite song balla da li by boom box ''so izzy how old are you'' ''17 you'' ''17 so do you have a boy friend'' ''why do you wanna know cutie'' trunks blushed ''i dont its just your a pretty girl and all but what i mean by that is well i um'' izzy got on the top of the bunk bed while trunks sat on the bottom part ''you wanna go out with me is what your asking hun trunks?'' izzy hung upside down over the railing looking at trunks ''well.. yeah that is what im saying'' ''ok good honey'' trunk just facepalmed =3

~~with veggie-kun and julia~~

"wait we're sharing a room?!" "yes julia unfortunitly we have to share a room" ''GOOD LUCK TRY AND GET SOME TONIGHT JULIA!'' ''SHUT IT IZZY!'' ''WOAH!'' vegeta inturrepted by closing the door ''now listen julia and listen good we are the last of the avabile saiyans'' ''what about izzy'' ''she is annoying and you i...i wish for to be my mate'' julia was so shoked by this she fainted (O MER GERD) ''well she took that better then i expected''

when she woke vegeta was there so she knew it wasn't a dream "well you took that better than i had expected" "not as well as i thought i would if it ever happened though. so it wasn't a dream?" "no it wasn't" "then you're fooling with me, the vegeta i know would never EVER say anything like that even to another saiyin" "no i'm not fooling with you we are from the strongest race in the universe and they're almost gone. i do not intend to let that happen, and according to your friend you do have a crush on me anyway" julia blushed then got mad. "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR 'MATE' IS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO REBUILD OUR RACE!" "well what i mean is..." "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME YOU WANT ME TO REBUILD OUR RACE?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I HELP YOU WHEN THAT'S ALL YOU WANT?!" "I THINK I'M A..." "PRINCE YA DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT I THINK YOU LOST THAT TITLE WHEN YOU LOST YOUR KINGDOME!" she then stormed out of the room and refused to answer izzy when she asked what happened. then trunks asked ''what happened to her and my dad'' ''i dont know but it looks like your dad didnt have much luck'' ''hun''

~~later on training~~

''HA! ow damnit that hurt julia'' ''SO HA HEEYA!'' soon enough julia sent izzy flying across the room hitting the wall and then the floor with a thump ''uhg we keep this up im gonna-'' then the door to the capsol opened up and out came trunks with no shirt izzy looked over to him and blushed madly at her new boyfriend (LOL) "trunks if you don't mind me asking why are you shirtless?" julia asks with a strait face ''because i just got done training with my dad and came to ask izzy if she wanted to take a break'' ''YES PLEASE JULIA IS KICKING MY ASS AND I DONT WANNA DIE'' izzy ran up and grabed trunks hand and ran off. then vegeta walked in, saw julia and started to walk back out but julia stopped him "there's no point in avoiding me we live together" "you went a little to far with the kingdome thing back there" "sorry about that but you crossed the line" julia pouted "we did just meet but it's fine now i took my anger out on izzy already so you're safe" "i seriosly doubt you could hurt me" "you want a bet?" just then julia came rushing at vegeta about to throw a punch and to vegetas suprize when it hit it almost hurt, she hadn't been kidding she was the strong one. but from the balcony izzy yelled ''IM BETTING 20 BUCKS ON JULIA'' then goku said ''ILL TAKE THAT BET YOUR ON VEGETA DONT LOSE IM BETTING 25'' vegeta responded ''oh how lovely im a fighting dog'' ''your not the only one vegeta'' julia commented "but for once i get a chance to use my real power out so i'll take it!" then quite litteraly julia started to beat the shit out of vegeta then backed off "you're not even trying" "i wasn't expecting that but now i'm ready" soon vegeta started to glow a bright yellow ''OH COMMON VEGGIE-KUN THATS CHEATING AND DONT TELL ME YOUR TOO MUCH OF A PANSY PRINCESS TO FIGHT HER WITHOUT SUPER SAIYAN'' vegeta responded ''if you dont keep your yapper shut ill kill you'' izzy was about to protest but trunks pulled her into a kiss to shut her up =3 then started to make out while julia and vegeta started to fight again

~~were to lasy to write the fight so heres what happened~~

julia kicked vegetas ass for awhile goku cheered on trunks and izzy still made out vegeta soon got the upper hand but edventually julia won but not with out a few scars

~~~le time skip to now~~~

"h-how the h-hell did you b-beat me?!" "n-not without my own i-ingeries" julia smerked "G-GOKU I THINK Y-YOU OWE IZZY 25 B-BUCKS!" then goku and trunks rushed down to take them to the infermery "g-get your hands o-off me i'll b-be fine. t-take me to m-my room!" goku listened and trunks took vegeta there too. after a few hours julia and vegeta were walking around again (painfuly).

i've never had anyone other than kakorot beat me how is it even posible vegeta thought to him self, he walked back into the room and blushed madly. there on the bed julia had colapsed from exoughstion in nothing on but a sports bra and underwhere. at that moment vegeta didn't know what to do with himself and despite the fact that she was asleep he couldn't stop blushing.

then she woke up. vegeta tried to pretend he didn't notice but couldn't stop the blush "put some god dam clothes on woman!" "why vegeta do i make you uncomfterable?" julia smerked and vegetas blush deepened. "HAHAHAHA! i can't believe you vegeta" "JUST SHUT UP WOMAN!"

''HEY BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NO ONE WANTS TO HERE YOUR LOVE MAKEING'' ''SHUT THE FUCK UP IZZY'' ''HEY YOU USED MY NAME FOR ONCE BUT ITS NOT NICE TO SAY SOMEONE ELSES NAME WHILE MATEING VEGETA HAHAHAHAHA'' ''grrrrrrrr'' then julia came up from behind vegeta and wraped her arms around his neck from behind and said ''next time you try to get into my pants vegeta ill make sure you have nothing to show for'' then julia went back to bed under the covers and fell asleep while vegeta was truly shocked by her words no one had ever thretened him before

~~in the morning~~

in the morning vegeta came down stairs to see izzy sitting on the counter in one of trunk's T-shirt eating cereal with trunks that had no shirt vegeta said ''why is this girl in nothing but your shirt trunks?'' ''hey atleast i was able to get something on her'' izzy just smiled like an idiot and waved at vegeta. vegeta shook his head and walked away.

in the training room vegeta finds that julia is already there and when he sees her he blushes again. this is ridiculos he thought to himself, she's just a woman. "do i really scare you that much vegeta?" julia smerked "what no i..." "nevermind want to help me train?" "sure i guess"

~~later that day in vegeta's room~~

vegeta had just finished training with julia and was now in the shower. he had beat her this time but couldn't help but feel she was holding back, like he hadn't even seen her real power. of course not! it's not posible that someone with no real training could ever be that strong, he just hadn't been ready the first time. but even as a super saiyin? how could it be possible? he pushed that thought aside as another one came to his mind... when he walked into the room yesterday. the way her body looked laying there on the bed, he couldn't put it into words how beautiful she looked... what was he thinking? she's just another woman, just like the rest on this stinking planet... but different.

there's a knock on the door "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU IN THERE?" "shut up" "hurry up!" "whatever." vegeta got out, wraped a towle around his waist and walked out. julia couldn't stop the blush when she saw him in nothing but a towle, he was even more perfect in person despite being a true jackass.

"what are you looking at?" "i'd say perfection but that would sound cheesy and i'm still mad at you" vegeta blushed and julia smerked. vegeta pushed past her and she laughed at him


End file.
